During a cleaning cycle, a cleaning device for electric-powered dry shaving apparatus can hold the dry shaving apparatus by means of an interlock device. The dry shaving apparatus cannot be removed until the interlock device is released and the electrical contact elements engaging the bottom end of the shaver housing are retracted from the housing. A fan driven by an electric motor can be used to dry the shaving head with an air stream being passed around the shaving head carried in the receptacle and drying the latter from both the outside and the inside.
Induction heaters can be used for heating the metal parts in the shaving head, e.g. the shaving foil and the undercutter. In this manner, the heated metal parts can heat the cleaning fluid during a cleaning cycle in addition to being able to dry the shaving head rapidly after the cleaning cycle. With a corresponding temperature increase of the metal parts in particular, it is also possible to produce sterile conditions without the evaporation of cleaning fluid.